1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to touch screen user interface panels and, more particularity, to touch screen panels used in wet environments, such as in spas and hot tubs.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There have been many touch screen products developed for use in wet environments. Most of these products, however, rely on the waterproof construction of the LCD/touch screen assembly for moisture protection. All of these products are expensive to build because of the specialized construction required for the LCD/touch screen assembly.
Prior to the present invention, few successful efforts have been made to protect an ordinary LCD and touch screen switch from moisture intrusion by the construction of the product's housing.